Breathing a Sigh of Relief
by kstewforever
Summary: After the battle Hermione is looking for a paticular red head. Although the war had ended, so many people lost their lives. How do you rebuild your life after the war took it away?


The battle that we had been fighting, for what seemed like forever, was finally over. The war was over, but I couldn't breath easy quite yet. Before I would be able to breath easy, I would have to find the one thing that meant more to me, than life itself. I would have to find the person that I loved more than anyone. I had to find Ron. I frantically rushed from where I was outside, into the castle. I ran down the hallways that were now filled with rubble and were completely demolished. I flew through the corridors to the Great Hall. When I arrived at the Great Hall, I looked around through the huge crowds of people that were now packed into the Great Hall. I ventured into the crowd of people and shoved my way to an opening near the middle of the room. I looked around for only a moment when I saw a group of red heads huddled over a lifeless body. I ran over to the group, and caught the eye of the particular Weasley that I was looking for. His eyes were rimmed with red, and cheeks were tear stained. He got up and walked over to me. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I breathed a sigh of relif into his chest.

" You're okay" he breathed, never letting go of me.

" So are you" I answered back. I pulled away from him, and he looked me in the eye. I couldn't stand to see the one person I loved in so much pain. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, as well as mine. He took my hand and led me over to where the rest of the Weasley's were huddled. Mrs. Weasley was huddled over the body of her son, Fred. She was crying harder than I had ever seen anyone cry. had an arm around his wife, and the other on his lifeless son. Tears were rolling down from his eyes as well. I felt Ron tighten his grip on my hand when we passed Fred. Ginny saw us coming towards her, and she shot up. She ran over and hugged both Ron and I. Ron put his free arm around her, but he still didn't let go of my hand. She pulled away and looked at me.

" Do you know where Harry is?" she asked looking around.

" I think he went up to the boys dormitories." I answered back, recalling seeing him walking up the gryffindor tower.

" I probably should go find him. He shouldn't be alone." Ginny stated as she started to walk away. Before she could, I grabbed her arm and hugged her once more. She hugged me, and then headed on her way. Ron and I walked over to the rest of the family. I looked at Fred, lying there lifeless, and my eyes began to fill with tears. Ron saw the tears start falling from my eyes, and he put his arms around me. I turned into him and cried into his chest. My tears started to soak into his shirt, when I heard him start crying too. I squeezed him tighter, and let him cry. He had lost his brother, and almost lost his best friend. He deserved to cry. When our tears subsided I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was George. He had tears still in his eyes, and his clothes were covered in rubbish. Ron looked up at his brother, and then pulled him into hug. George hugged his younger brother back. You would never be able to tell that Ron was younger though, because he was very fit due to his many years of Quidditch. George was the first one to pull away. He smiled at Ron and then spoke quietly.

" I have to go find Percy and let him know that you and Granger are together. He owes me 5 sickles." Ron and I both laughed, though both our cheeks were turning red. His brother chuckled and then patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Mrs. Weasley was the next to come up to us.

" Oh dears, you should go and get some rest. Its been a rough day." She spoke softly, so only we could hear. I smiled and then pulled her into a hug. She squezed me tightly, and then hugged Ron. When she walked away Ron grabbed my hand, and led me out of the Great Hall.

" We should go find Harry and Ginny." He stated clearly. I nodded and then began walking to the gryffindor tower. We walked hand in hand, through the hallways that were full of Rubbish. We walked up the gryfindor tower untill we reached the Common Room.

" Don't leave me tonight, Okay?" he said.

" I'll never leave you, not if I can help it." I stated honestly. He put his arms around my waist and then pulled me to him, so our faces were only inches apart. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with just as much enthusiasum as I did in our first kiss. He kissed me back passionatly. I pulled away from the kiss, and we both were breathly heavly.

" I've wanted to do that since Fourth year." He smiled.

" Me too." I smiled back. He turned, still leaving one arm around my waist, and led me up to the boys dormitories. When we reached the room, we saw Harry and Ginny sound asleep together on Harrys bed. Ron tensed up, and I let out a chuckle.

" You think that's funny? That's my sister!" he whispered.

" And that is your sister's boyfriend. What do you think she would say if she saw us like that?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. He led me over to his bed, and we didn't even bother to change. We both slid under the covers. He pulled me close and his arms encircled my waist. I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

" I love you Ron." I whispered. He moved one of his hands ontop of mine.

" I love you too 'Mione." He whispered back. I let out a heavy, deep breath. I was finally able to breath, knowing the one I love, loves me back, and is by my side. I knew at that moment, that no matter what happened, we would get through it together.


End file.
